1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deceleration control apparatus and method for an automotive vehicle which perform a deceleration control of a vehicle which is turning on a curved road.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 10-278762 published on Oct. 20, 1998 (which corresponds to a U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,761 issued on Jun. 27, 2000) exemplifies a first previously proposed deceleration control apparatus. In the first previously proposed deceleration control apparatus, a safe vehicle speed is calculated from a vehicle motion state or driving operation situation of the vehicle which is running on a curved road or is turning on a corner and, in a case where an actual vehicle speed is in excess of the calculated safe speed, the vehicle is automatically decelerated below the safe speed so that a spin, drift out, or a roll over is prevented from occurring. A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2002-127888 published on May 9, 2002 exemplifies a second previously proposed deceleration control apparatus. In the second previously proposed deceleration control apparatus, in order to avoid a mutual interference between a brake side and a drive side when a vehicular motion is controlled by performing a control intervention irrespective of a driver driving operation as described above, a vehicular motion control is ended, for example, when a driver's accelerator pedal manipulated variable has an increase tendency.